


A Moment

by Freckled_Halos



Series: Gates Closed [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckled_Halos/pseuds/Freckled_Halos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas’ eyes closed a few times, but when they were open, they were on Dean. The elastic band of his boxer-briefs was visible just under his slight tummy, light colored hairs trailing from his bellybutton into the waist band. Cas thought about how his lips would feel, gently brushing Dean there, but tonight was just for looking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment

Dean was lying on the bed, stretched out, feet crossed, reading, when Castiel walked in. He shuffled towards the bed, hugging a mug of tea to his chest. He pulled back his side of the covers and settled in, awkwardly trying not to spill his drink. Without looking, Dean wordlessly raised his left arm, allowing Cas to snuggle into his chest, like usual, and continued reading. They lay like that for a long while. Until Cas’ tea was just a cold bag of leaves and Dean’s book was dwindling in pages.

Cas’ eyes closed a few times, but when they were open, they were on Dean, roaming over his toes as they flicked back and forth as he concentrated. Eyes slid up to his blue plaid pajama bottoms, soft as clouds. The elastic band of his boxer-briefs was visible just under his slight tummy, light colored hairs trailing from his bellybutton into the waist band. Cas thought about how his lips would feel, gently brushing Dean there, but tonight was just for looking.

Dean’s chest was hairless and dotted with scars like the rest of his torso. It was rising and falling rhythmically, soothingly, and Cas could feel the regulated assurance of a heartbeat. The anti-possession tattoo, a blue-tinged black, was somewhat unnecessary now, but it still made Castiel feel safe. One arm was slung around Cas, fingers slightly rubbing at the faded black t-shirt that he was wearing. Dean’s shoulders were splattered with freckles whose abundance fascinated Cas. The scar of Castiel’s own hand was still seared into Dean’s shoulder and Cas hoped Dean didn’t mind this blemish. His right elbow was resting on the bed, book held out. Whenever he needed a page turned he rolled over slightly, to use his left hand. This caused Castiel to be completely surrounded by Dean—a feeling he very much enjoyed and relished in. No matter how long they have been out of motels, Dean always smelled of cheap soap, gunpowder and a dark musk.

It was fantastic.

Dean’s chin was relaxed as he read which made his jaw line a softer curve. His face was stubbly and perfect, marked with tiny scars here and there. Lips as pink as roses and just as sweet. They pouted and trembled as his eyes scanned the pages and every so often he would subconsciously wet them, pulling his bottom lip under his teeth for a few seconds before releasing it. His nostrils would flare at exciting or angering moments and Cas stared at the freckles here too. The mask of Dean’s face was covered in them and went as far up as his eyebrows.

Dean’s eyes were Cas’ favorite thing about him. It’s nearly impossible to choose just one part of Dean, but there was something special in his eyes. Sam once told him that eyes are humans’ windows into the soul, which Castiel isn’t sure he believes, but there was a sense of comfort in the powerful green of Dean’s eyes. There was a familiarity. There was communication. Feelings. Emotions. Words. So many words they had spoken through these eyes whose lashes went on for miles. They were creased, bagged and crinkled, but Cas always saw a spark in them. Sometimes it was dimmed, but never completely gone.

Cas inhaled slowly. He remade this. He put this body back together. Why him? What made Castiel lucky enough to be so intimate which this body? This soul? This man?

Dean leaned to turn a page and suddenly looked down to see Cas staring up at him.

“What?”


End file.
